


Stargazer

by danagracee (harry_stiles)



Series: FFVII One Shots [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Heart-to-Heart, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Miscommunication, Post-War, Romance, War, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_stiles/pseuds/danagracee
Summary: Sometimes even the best of friends can hurt each other.





	Stargazer

**Author's Note:**

> I am open for commission on dA! Check [ here](https://danagracee.deviantart.com/journal/Writing-Commissions-OPEN-704783403) for details.

                “People are counting on us. The galaxy is counting on us.”

                Aerith turned away from the stars to look at her best friend Zack. His black hair blew in the night breeze as he snuggly rested the back of his head on his crossed arms. He looked so serene in the moonlight, but she couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips.

                “What? Why are you laughing?” He rolled over to face her.

                “You just sound so serious and it isn’t like you.” She covered her mouth to stop the laughter, but she ended up choking and gasping on air.

                “Are you seriously choking to death while making fun of me?” A smile curled the corner of his lips up as he playfully patted her back.

                “Sorry.” She felt her cheeks and ears burning with embarrassment as her best friend tried to help her regain normal breathing. When she opened her eyes after her choking spell she noticed how close his face was to hers. She immediately became flustered and averted her eyes from his.

                “Don’t be. I love your laugh.”

                Aerith blushed more even though she knew he didn’t mean it in a romantic way. Zack only saw her as his younger sister. She was someone he could always rely on since they were little.

                “Stop making fun of me.” She playfully pushed him away.

                “I wasn’t.” He laughed as he rolled back over on his side. “Are you all better now?”

                “Yeah.” She fanned her face since she still felt as if it was burning. _The things he puts me through._

                “And I sound so serious because… there’s something important I need to tell you.”

                Her eyebrows raised in question as the smile faded from Zack’s face. _Is everything alright with him? I’ve never seen him look this serious before._

                “Remember I told you I had a really special mission coming up?” He ran his fingers over the dog tag around his neck.

                She nodded, suddenly becoming concerned. _If anything is related to a mission it must be very serious._

                “I…” His eyes stayed glued to the blue-green grass waving in the wind. “My operations changed. They just told me this morning that I’ve been discharged on another assignment. I’m visiting several other countries and I won’t be back until…” He wrapped his hand around his dog tag as if he wanted to crush it. “…I’m not sure…”

                Her heart sunk at his words. Zack was frequently called on missions but the longest he had been away was maybe a few weeks. When away he wasn’t allowed to be in contact with her and she always missed him dearly. Hearing that he would be away indefinitely nearly crushed her heart.

                “So… what’s this mission like,” she asked to hide her sadness by asking another question.

                “We’re still after Genesis and his men. We’ve got their headquarters narrowed down to two locations, but we need to do some more research.”

                “So it’s not… dangerous?” Her eyes searched his face for any answers.

                “You know I’m always about risks.” Zack smiled but it was not his usual genuine smile. There was a hint of sadness in his blue eyes. “I promise I’ll be back in one piece.”

                “That’s not the point,” the words she wanted to hold back spilled out anyway. “I can’t stand to know you’re going to be away for so long.”

                “Huh?” He sat up with a look of confusion on his face. “I go away all the time. What’s the big deal now?”

                “Each time you go away it feels longer and longer. You feel more distant than ever… It’s almost like you’re not here anymore.”

                “But… I am always here for you!” He scooted closer to her, so near she could feel his body heat radiating towards her. “I’m not going anywhere. I swear.”

                “When will they move you completely to a new division, Zack? When will we never see one another again?”

                “That’s never going to happen.” He reached for her, but she slapped his hand away. His confused expression then turned into a scowl. “Where is this all coming from anyway!? You know I’d never leave you.”

                She took a deep breath, unable to look him in the eyes. “Because I’m in love with you, Zack.”

                The eerie silence that laid upon them was more than she could bear. _Did I make everything awkward for him?_ She glanced over at him to find him staring at her with his mouth agape. _Great. He looks scared. What if he never speaks to me again now? I’m so stupid for telling him. I have to leave._

                “Wait… Aerith!” He called after her as she hastily stood and started running back to her house.

                _I’m so stupid. Of course, he didn’t feel the same! He never had and never will._ She fought back tears as the grass swished beneath her feet. Soon the dirt road leading back to town met her feet and she broke out into a faster run. It felt like hours later when she reached her house out of breath.

                _I can’t go through the front door. My parents don’t know I was out so late and if they knew I was out with a guy they’d kill me._ She rounded her house and looked up at her unlocked bedroom window on the second floor. She wiped at her wet eyes and grabbed the lattice she always used to climb to her room when sneaking out.

                _I hope I’m not making too much noise._ She clambered on the roof before pushing her window up and open. She slipped through the opening soundlessly and closed it behind her. She took in several deep breaths as she looked around her dark room before plopping on her bed.

                She ran her fingers through her disheveled hair as she stared up at the ceiling. _Why did I run from him?_ _I’m such a coward but there’s nothing I can do now. Nothing I can do now but wait._

* * *

                The mornings and nights seemed longer after Zack left on his mission the day after her confession. She thought that he’d might visit her place talk to her, but her friend never showed up to talk after that day.

                _Was I really that undesirable to him?_ She stared out the window in the family room as the sun shone through the clouds for the first time that day. The rays were warm against her skin and for the first time since that day she began to miss Zack instead of resent him.

                _I wonder what he’s up to?_ She watched as the grey clouds rolled across the sky and out of view. The bottom of her feet scraped against the white paint of the large window sill as she drew her knees to her chest. _I wonder if he’s thought about me while he’s gone?_

                “Aerith, stop looking so sad,” her mother said as she walked into the room. “It’s too beautiful of a day and you’re too beautiful of a girl to look so sad.”

                “I’m not sad.” She rested her chin on her knees as she looked at her mother.

                “Are you thinking about that boy?”

                “What boy?” Aerith frowned. _There are no boys in the town I have been seeing since Zack. Many have tried to date me, but I haven’t felt the same about anyone since Zack._

                “That boy that was a SOLDIER. Zack Fair. You two used to be pretty good friends.”

                “Yeah…” She lowered her gaze from her mother’s. “We don’t talk anymore.”

                “Why not?” Her mother sat beside her in the white chair. “You two were nearly inseparable.”

                Aerith shrugged. _I really don’t want to talk about him and I wish this conversation would end._

                “He seemed to be a really nice boy. I remember that day he came to our front door and nearly knocked it off its hinges. I thought there was an emergency! He was asking about you and wanted to talk to you, but I told him you had went on to school. I asked him if he wanted me to pass a message on to you, but he’d never tell me what it was. I’d never forget that look on his face…”

                Aerith was all ears now as she perked up. “When did he do this?”

                “The day he left on that mission with most of SOLDIER. That was almost two years ago, wasn’t it?”

                Aerith felt her heart skip a beat. _He did that? Why didn’t she tell me?_ “Mom… why didn’t you tell me? And what did he look like?”

                “He told me not to tell you. He just looked… disappointed and sad.”

Aerith bit her bottom lip. _Wow. I can’t believe he looked for me. I need to clear my head and think._ “I’ll be back,” she said abruptly as she stood and headed for the front door.

                “Dear, where are you going?”

                “Out for a little bit.” Aerith grabbed her jacket before leaving out of the front door. She gently closed it behind her and looked down the empty street. She decided to take a walk towards the marketplace.

                _Maybe if I’m around a lot of people it’ll help me forget about him again. I wish Mom never told me that he came over. I wonder what he wanted._ She pulled her jacket on and zipped it up as she got lost in thought. _Was he maybe coming over to talk about what had happened the night before?_ She passed her way through a more congested city market than normal. _He couldn’t have possibly wanted to talk about that, right?_

                A sudden hoopla sounded from the crowd around her. She was so deep in thought that she didn’t notice that all the people were facing towards the Shinra building.

                _What’s going on?_ She peered over the shoulder of a woman in front of her, but she couldn’t see anything beyond the throng of people. She stood up on tip toe and caught a glimpse of men dressed in black, but a man hoisting a child on his shoulders blocked her view yet again.

                _Are you kidding me?_ She let out a sigh of defeat as the people pushed in closer around her.

                “I can see him!”

                “Sephiroth!”

                “They’re back!”

                The voices from the crowd were like a punch to Aerith’s gut. In a panic she quickly turned away to head back home but the crowd was too thick.

                _What if I see him?_ She nervously swallowed at the idea of seeing Zack again. _Would he recognize me? Would he want to talk? How different does he look now?_

                “Excuse me, ladies.”

                She found herself frozen in place when she heard the familiar voice. _Oh no…_ It was only a matter of time before she looked up to see a familiar face heading straight towards her direction.

                _I’ve got to go._ She began to use force as she moved through the throng of people. “Sorry! It’s an emergency! I’m in a hurry!” She told each person as she passed them by, just hoping that he wouldn’t see her. When she finally reached a thinner part of the crowd she couldn’t help but to look over her shoulder.

                _They really are back… He’s back._ She lowered her gaze when she saw Sephiroth lead some of the men inside the building. Another handful of SOLDIER happily greeted the crowd. She noticed some men running to their wives and children, and her heart sunk.

                _Zack could’ve been greeting me._ She turned away from the crowd and headed back towards her house. _I wish things were different._

                “You’re back so soon,” her mother questioned as the front door swung open.

                “Yeah. I just stepped outside for some air.” Aerith started to run upstairs to her room. “If Zack comes by tell him I’m not here,” she yelled down the stairs.

                “SOLDIER are back?” Her mother asked but Anthea was already closing the door of her room.

                _Why would he come here anyway?_ She laid down on her bed, suddenly regretting her behavior. _I’m always running from my problems. I could’ve stayed, but he probably wouldn’t have wanted to see me anyway._ _Eventually I’ll have to talk to him though._ She closed her eyes wishing the bad thoughts would go away. _Why does he always make me feel this way? Maybe I can sleep my troubles away._

                She rolled over on her side, hoping that a nap would help her forget about everything.

* * *

                Aerith woke to complete darkness and silence. It took her eyes a while to adjust but she could finally read the time on her analog clock.

                _10:37PM. Damn. I slept the day away._ She swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked out of her slightly open window. The sky was clear, and the stars and moon were shining through her sheer curtains.

                _It looks beautiful out there._ _Maybe I should take another walk?_ She quietly turned her lamp on and looked at herself in the mirror sitting atop her dresser. She carefully combed through her hair and changed into a fresh pair of clothing. After taking a sip of water, she slowly and soundlessly opened her bedroom window wide enough for her to fit through.

                She slipped through and followed her regular pattern of climbing down the lattice. She let her feet take her where they wanted until they found a familiar dirt path leading to the hill that overlooked the countryside.

                _Even though I’m trying to forget about him this place brings me such a peace of mind._ She took slow, deliberate steps forward as she followed the straight path. Over the years the weeds and grasses had grown over the path, making it narrower. She knew the route by heart and soon came to a stop at the apex of the hill.

                _I haven’t been here since that night._ She sadly sighed softly to herself as she took a seat and looked over the hilltop. The long blue-green grass below the hill waved in the wind like ocean waves. The motion set her at ease and she found herself getting lost in thought again.

                She focused her attention up at the twinkling stars, for once wishing Zack was there with her. _The sky is as clear and pretty just like it was that night.  If he were here he’d make a joke about how the stars look like something silly, and he’d have a jacket to keep me warm._ She shuttered against the cold air. _I should’ve brought a jacket myself._

                “Didn’t I tell you it’s dangerous to come out here alone?”

                Her eyes widened at the male voice that called out from behind her. She whirled around to find a man with black hair and blue eyes peering down at her. His arms were across his chest and he looked unimpressed.

                “Z-Zack?” She wanted to stand up and leave but her legs would not behave. Her legs felt like jelly and her bottom felt glued to the grass beneath her.

                “That would be me.” He took a step forward but stopped as if he was unsure whether to approach or not. His eyes suddenly lowered from hers as he uttered, “Funny to find you up here.”

                “I could say the same.” She pursed her lips. _He looks even more handsome since the last time. I bet he has a girlfriend by now though. How could someone not want someone as wonderful and handsome as Zack?_

                “Woah, listen… if you don’t want me to be here I’ll leave.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

                “No! I mean… no… it’s not like that.” She lowered her gaze realizing she must’ve sounded harsh. _I want you to stay more than anything._ “It’s just… it’s been years, Zack.”

                “Yeah.” He took another step forward until he was standing directly beside her. “It has been… I’m finally home now.”

                She nodded, still not finding it in her to look at him. He was everything she wanted yet couldn’t have.

                “How have you been?” He asked in a low voice.

                “Alright. What about yourself?”

                “I’ve seen better. I’m just glad this fight is all over.” He laughed quietly. He then paused and uttered so lowly that she barely heard him over the wind, “I missed you while I was gone.”

                Her neck nearly snapped when she quickly looked up at him. He was staring down at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

                “I’m guessing you didn’t miss me very much though.” He looked away when their eyes met.

                “No… I.” She couldn’t find the words she wanted to say to him. She wanted to tell him so badly how much she missed him and wished she could’ve repeated that night all over again with him. How she would’ve stayed with him and talked about their feelings instead of running away like a coward.

                “I’m guessing you still hate me too.”

                He sounded so sad it felt like a punch to her face. “Zack, I never hated you.”

                “Yeah? You ran off that night without letting me explain anything. Then I never heard from you again. Do you know how tortured I felt knowing that the girl that I called my best friend just acted like I didn’t exist anymore?”

                She raised her voice to defend herself. “It wasn’t like that! I was scared!”

                “Scared of what!?” His eyes finally met hers. The look of hurt and betrayal on his face made her heart hurt. “I’m your best friend! You could have trusted me with anything! When you told me you loved me…” He paused, and his eyes wavered from hers. “When you told me that I didn’t know what to say.”

                “You could’ve told me you loved me back or you just wanted to be friends,” she murmured.

                “It was more complicated than that. I have feelings too, but I also had a mission I had to complete. I couldn’t just tell you how I felt about you when I had to leave the next day. I couldn’t tell you that I was in love with you too when I wasn’t sure if I’d die or not. It was… complicated…”

                Her eyes widened in surprise at his blatant confession. _Am I hearing this right?_

                “But we’re different people now, right?” A dry laugh escaped his lips. “We’ve moved on. That was two years ago-”

                “Zack, wait.” She stood when he started to turn away and leave. “I… my feelings haven’t changed since then.”

                “What?” His eyebrows furrowed.

                “I was so scared of your silence that night I just ran. I wasn’t thinking.” She wrung her hands together. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you while you were away, and I wish I could’ve made things better with you. I never moved on. No matter how many boys asked me out I never moved on.”

                “You’re crazy… and stupid,” he mumbled.

                She frowned in offense. “Excuse me? I’m sorry for trying to tell you how I feel again-!”

                “No. That’s not why you’re crazy and stupid.” Zack approached her again. “You’re crazy and stupid for waiting for someone like me.”

                “What does that even mean?”

                “I’m still a third. No one really knows who I am. I passed my mission, but all the credit goes to Sephiroth. And lastly… I’m just a nobody that still feels the same way I did about you when I left.”

                _Huh?_ She found herself frozen in place as the words registered in her mind. _He… feels the same way?_

                “You don’t have to look so confused.” He smirked as the breeze ruffled her hair. He lifted his hand and pushed her hair away from her face.

                “I… I’m not understanding,” she muttered. His face was so close that she could see the starlight dancing in his blue eyes. She reached up to push his hand away, but he grabbed her hand in his. His grip was strong yet gentle as his eyes never left hers.

                “I’m in love with you,” he said softly, bringing her hand to his lips. His breath tickled her skin just before he kissed the back of her hand. “I always have been in love with you, Aerith.”

                She felt light headed as she continued to stare into his eyes. _He’s always felt the same way?_ “But… But why didn’t you say anything then?”

                “Because.” He still held her hand as he lowered it from his mouth. “Things were complicated like I said. But things are different now.” He smiled softly at her. “I’m not on a mission anymore. I can be with you now.”

                She finally connected the dots in her mind. “So… you’re saying you want to be together now?”

                He nodded. “If you still feel the same.” His free hand ghosted her waist before he pulled her close. “Do you?”

                “I… yes,” she answered without hesitation. “It’s always been you, Zack.”

                The smile spread to his eyes as they danced with happiness. “OK,” he said softly as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

                _Just an OK?_ She tilted her head up before leaning in and kissing him directly on the lips. Without hesitation he kissed her back as he held her waist a little tighter. He dropped her hand to run his fingers through her hair and cradle the back of her head.

                “I missed you,” he said quietly.

                “I missed you too.” She smiled when he pressed his forehead against hers. “Can we…?”

                “Can we what?” He snuck in another kiss.

                 She suddenly felt shy and whispered, “I don’t want to go back home yet.”

                “I never said anything about going home.” He laughed. “We can stay out as long as you want. As long as you’re happy.”

                “I’m happy as long as I’m with you _._ ” She gripped his biceps as he kissed her again hard enough to make her knees weak.

                “That’s my girl.” He stroked the side of her face. “But… Aerith?”

                “Huh?”

                “Can we go somewhere that’s… warm?” An embarrassed smile crept on his face. “It’s freezing out here.”

                _I was so into him I totally forgot about how cold it was._ “Of course! But there’s no place open this late.”

                “My room is open 24/7.” He winked at her as he took her hand in his again. “Come on.”

                A blush rose to her cheeks at the not so subtle hint. She followed him slowly, taking in the sound of the grass swishing against their legs and how the moon casted long shadows against the earth. Everything was like that night but this time everything had gone right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! This is different from my usual reader insert fics as I've wanted to branch out to different kinds of writing and about different characters, especially since I've written so much during this year's NaNoWriMo! I've been working with FFXV for about a while now and change is always good! I've been playing Crisis Core recently and a lot of Kingdom Hearts (but that's a story for another time), and instantly fell for Zack. He's such a cute and adorable puppy-like character that I had to write about. As of now I've just met Aerith in the game so she may be a bit out of character but I wanted to write something about them! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and if you liked it hit the kudos button, share with the share buttons, or leave a comment! If interested in my writing I am open for commissions so please check out my journal [ here](https://danagracee.deviantart.com/journal/Writing-Commissions-OPEN-704783403). If you do not have a DeviantArt account you may contact me here via personal message.


End file.
